This invention relates to a cable support apparatus such as cable trays and the like and splice plates for use therewith in making horizontal and vertical changes of direction.
Cable trays have long been made especially of aluminum and steel. It is desirable to make such structures of fiberglass as such is non-corrosive providing structures which are relatively easy to fabricate utilizing epoxy resin and the like for securement of the joints. Cable trays are illustrated generally by U.S. Pat. No. 5,100,086.
Problems are encountered in fabricating cable tray components for effecting changes in direction whether horizontal or vertical. It is common practice to fabricate the components on the job site utilizing splice plates attached to the webs of adjoining sections thus requiring special bending operations. Moreover, the abutting edges of adjacent opposed structural sections must be mitered in order to fit flush with each other across the entire surfaces of the abutting ends of the structural members.